team_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Orion
"I am no ordinary swordsman." - Orion before a fight Orion is a ex-assassin who joined Team END as part of a favor he owed an old friend. As a child he was kidnapped in the dead of night and thrown into a clan of assassins that taught him their ways. As years went by he soon became the most feared and skilled assassin that they had. There only mistake however was giving them the contract on his family. When he refused they threw him into the snowy mountains of Iceland hoping he would freeze to death. What they didn’t realize was that a certain purrloin was also there and stumbled upon Orion nearly frozen. Alex managed to get him to a town that Orion got help and Orion gave him a favor to use at anytime. When Orion did manage to get home to his family he found them murdered in cold-blood with his old calling card left on the door. For a good while he was taking out those who were involved in it but he realized that it was making him just as bad as them. But that changed when Alex cashed in on the favor and had him join Team END as a assassin hoping to even the score with his clan who has sided with Team MAL. Personality (For Chill and Mist as well) Orion likes to enjoy jokes considering that he has been too serious for a long time. He even tries his own using a brick of C-4 and some kind of food big enough to fit it. But in a battle or planning of some kind he will be serious and focused on the task at hand, People also say he's like the typical COD player for "spamming his pistols" when he shoots them. This is untrue due to the fact he actually hits the target every time like that without wasting a single bullet. Mist: It goes without saying that he is undeniably bloodthirsty. However when in the mood he gives great battle advice Chill: Calm, Collected, Smart, Willing to help at anytime and to inform others on the current happenings ''' Weapons (Guns Glourious Guns! (Borderlands Ref) ''- ' * Death & Despair: Orion’s dual Five Sevens that he uses as a trademark. They have been integrally suppressed to suit his means and hold 20 rounds in between each other. Are currently broken and unusable after encounter with Ryder * Midnight: Orion's old signature 1911 chambering .45 cal rounds. As the name suggests its a midnight black with a white grip on the pistol. Featuring Night sights and the possibility to attach different muzzles and bottom rail attachments * Ice Claymores: Orion's new swords obtained after completing the Trials of the Ice Warrior. He now wields these either side by side or only one at a time. Made of a long lasting silver Orion uses these on various occasions * Frostbite: Orion’s deadly katana that he found on one of his many jobs. It bestowed him with the ability to use certain ice magics that had been lost to the world for decades. It hold a mysterious curse to control the wielder if the person is vulnerable to Mist taking control (That's why only Chill is ever actually seen by anyone). Passed down to Artemis * Coin Shot: A shotgun made by Orion that uses coins instead of actual bullets. For some reason people find this to be bizarre weapons due to it shooting basically any coin. * Wolver: Orion’s Kinetic Aspis that he uses with him when greatly outnumbered. Unlike the standard red that the usual Aspis comes in Orion has modified it to be a ice blue * Kukris: Nepalese Daggers Orion uses as his main melee that he dual wields and uses with deadly precision and is amazing at it. * G17c: Orion’s sneaking pistol for when he’s keeping it light on missions * XPR-50: Orion’s rifle of choice when he’s on sniping jobs. He has various attachments for it that he puts on and takes off. * PM9s: Smgs of choice * S&W M500: Revolver of choice. He has never missed with this thing surprisingly so stay out of his line of sight. * ACR- Assault rifle of choice. Can be outfitted with a lot of attachments * Blue Butterfly Knife: When he can't sneak much anywhere this is his weapon of choice. Appearence Usual battle gear: Wears hooded light black armor that has kevlar on it. Also has a blue bandana to help cover his face when his hood is on. His Aspis gauntlet his on his right arm with Frostbite going on his back along with whatever weapon extra Orion decides to carry. Icicle Armor: This Armor is a light armor made of Malachite that has been colored ice blue (Hence the name). It has two leather sheaths on the back that hold the claymores in a X pattern. Orion uses a new aspis gauntlet that has been made of the same matierial on his left arm now. Street outfit: When going on streets in the city Orion wears a navy blue hoodie and has a black bandana with him at all times just in case. Orion's Kukris go under his hoodie on his back to help keep him armed yet unoticed. In general: Has Short snow white hair, Cyan eyes Forms Thanks to an adventure with Silver (that also resulted in the rescue and recruitment of Lioness into Team END) Orion has obtained the Band of Forms. * Dragon form: Orion can assume either a feral or Anthro form of a Ice dragon (Yuki and Frost love this one!) * Winged Vulpix: Oddly enough Guy somehow managed to get him able to change into sort of him. In this form Orion is a shiny vulpix with bat-like wings. He also can change types like Guy but can't use any of Guy's moves (And probably for the best) * Glaceon: Anthro and feral versions are available. As feral unable to speak in english. Only pokespeak * Wolf: Anthro and Feral. Unable to speak english in Feral * Mew: Can become a Mew with a Dark blue fur coloring * Komodo Dragon: Taur, Anthro, and Feral. Can speak english in all forms * Snow Lepoard: Taur and Feral only. * Lucario: Obtained after touching Silver while wearing band. Can Mega evolve thanks to band. * Charizard: Can Mega evolve to X or Y form * Gallade: Can mega evolve. * Hoodchie: http://yamii-chann.deviantart.com/art/Taurus-1-507931670 * Shark: Anthro only. Any sort of clothing worn when changed into this becomes a wetsuit. (Or in the case of armor a armored wetsuit) * T-Rex: Anthro only. Shoes or footwear become anklets. * Turian: Mass effect Alien Race. Obtained after meeting Avina and Galius Abilities and Skills (Stuff that matters!)'' * Ancient Ice Magic * Expert Marksman * Excellent Blade user * Stealth Master * CQC expert * Locksmith * Pro Driver * Dual Dancing Blade: A sword fighting technique learned by means of Universal travel. Allows Orion to combo Ice Claymores before finishing it off depending on style. Vehicles * BMW M3 GTS "Jack" Signature- Orion built it from the one used in NFS: The Run except his is a bit faster being able to speed to 209 MPH * Custom Plymouth 426 Hemi Cuda- Orion rebuilt this after he found it broken. He painted lime green and put a different hood on the car to make room for a bigger engine. * Hot Rod 1973 Volkswagen Beetle- Orion took a 1973 beetle removed the fenders, switched the engine and tires, and removed most of the interior and left two seats and switched them with carbon seats * Race Spec Jaguar D-Type- Orion also restored this but felt dissatisfied with its speed and made it able to be raced on any track * Street spec Datsun 240z- Orion's first ride. He has made this thing famous all over for beating all sorts of racers left and right Allies * Chill and Mist: The spirits of Frostbite. Chill helps Orion during battle through giving him good tactics to use. Mist on the other hand cares more about fighting and wants to control Orion every chance he gets. But when Mist feels a bit more neutral during the moment he is a valuable asset to Orion in advice. Orion can also summon Chill's spirit form and make him visible to everyone so that they can hear him. * Alex: Alex helped Orion and he has mutual respect for Alex. * Sparrow: Considers him to be a good sparring partner and has respect for him as a swordsman * Silver: Is one of his best friends * Frost: Pet dragon. Orion found his egg alone in the wild and Orion took care of him making Frost sort of have a parental bond with Orion * Lioness: Girlfriend * Artemis: Daughter and successor * Harrison: At first considered him a employer like anyone else. He has grown to respect Harrison even if he is silly * Awe: Another one of his best friends Trivia! * Can probably be found listening to rock music or something like Sean Paul * Do not ever go into his weapon box! He will forcefully put you in front of the luvdisc ray if you do * Has a sniper axe so your argument is invalid!!! * Surprising is probably the only one on Team END that has a ability that can literally kill him * Is for some reason joked to be Athena from Borderlands but a boy version. Those who say that get punched in the face. Hard * Carries a pocket knife for some reason even though he has a sword * Is obsessed with collecting coins. He then loads them into the coin shot and the rest is history * For some reason he has a guitar and sings as a hobby Category:Team END